Gouldehearte
History One of the oldest cities in the Crags, Gouldhearte has been the primary trade hub of the mountainous region for many generations. Sitting on a slightly elevated plateau within the Vale, it is located right on main artery of trade between the Arbor and Centrafeld. Practically all caravans traveling between the two duchies pass through the city, further cementing its status as a major player in terms of finance, politics and culture. Even before the Crags became a separate entity from Centrafeld, the city of Gouldhearte commanded a great deal of power and wealth thanks to the ever bountiful mines in the mountains surrounding it. It has always been the largest, most influential and most populous city in the entire Bastion mountain range, even during the glory days of competitors like Farindon or Cragport. When the decision was made to separate the Crags from Centrafeld, the only logical choice for a capital was Gouldhearte. Geography The lands surrounding the city are highly fertile and have access to some of the cleanest water in all of Alenthyl, perfect conditions for farming. However, agriculture is not heavily practiced despite this, as meltwater floods and cold winds frequently endanger the lowest lands in the valley. Instead, the lands are covered in tall grass, sustaining large herds of grazers. One particular export that thrives in the area are livestock, specifically goats which cheese is made from and are used in a variety of dishes native to the area. Outside the boundaries of the main valley, the terrain is a lot more rugged. However, this is also where most of the ore veins are found. Many mines have been established in the area, each with its own perilous trail leading to it. The mines are owned by a large number of competing individuals, though naturally a large chunk of the best-producing mines are owned by House Vincent. Government Being the county capital for the Crags, the city of Gouldhearte is managed directly by House Vincent. Originally from Centrafeld, there exists significant distrust between the Vincents and many of the older noble families within the city. Many did not appreciate the way the Vincents stepped in and took over all holdings of House Jerinn in addition to the mining operations they already held. The existing nobility would have preferred to see a house from the Crags take the seat of Duke. The Vincents are well aware of this, and have made considerable efforts to bribe or silence those who oppose them. The distrust goes both ways, as the Vincents rule the city with as little influence from the other nobles in their court as they can, often walking the streets as if they alone own them. Their great influence in the city’s mining industry also means the common folk are mostly behind them, resulting in general disrespect towards any noble house known to still oppose the idea of House Vincent in power. Due to this, many nobles have since declared their full support for House Vincent, allowing them to keep their reputations intact. Economy Gouldhearte boasts a sizable market, befitting of a trade hub its size. Many caravans pass through the city on a daily basis, selling whatever wares they bring from the Arbor and Centrafeld. The city is known to be the biggest ore exporter in all of Alenthyl, exporting its own ore as well as ore brought in from Boothe and Stoneshaw. Gouldhearte also has a number of smelters, turning a considerable amount of ore into ingots before transport. Not all ore is smelted though, as some buyers in Antonelle and Lordharbour have access to superior metalworks. The most noteworthy of these buyers are the Holy Templar and the Alenthylian Navy, who need vast amounts of metal for their equipment. Cheeses and several other farming products make up the remainder of the city’s exports. Category:Settlements Category:Around the World